BLACK
by SaiIno Yamanaka Family
Summary: Hatiku berwarna hitam. Kadang aku berfikir seperti karma berlari kepadaku. Harapan adalah induk dari kekecewaan dan keputusasaan. Kesalahpahaman selalu penyebab sakit. Aku tidak tahu diriku sendiri. Jadi, harapanku itu adalah kesalah pahaman itu sendiri. [Dedicated for FLORE 2016] [L for LOSE] / BLACK by RyuiMochi97


**BLACK**

 **by RyuiMochi97  
**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto.** **BLACK by GDragon ft Jenny.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diharapkan dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.  
**

 **Warning: AU, hurt/comfort, typo, OOC, absud, bad EYD, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Flore2016**

 **L for Lose**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino, gadis keturunan Jepang-Rusia berusia tujuh belas tahun, menatap lurus ke depan──ke arah pemuda jangkung yang kini sedang menatap dirinya dengan senyum palsu.

Wajah gadis pirang tersebut memang tidak menunjukkan jika ia terintimidasi oleh sang pemuda. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyangkal ketika sedegup jantung bertalu keras ketika matanya bersiborok dengan iris kelam si pemuda. Begitu kelam, begitu hitam. Dan... tidak.

Ia lekas mengenyahkan delusi yang hampir menggerayangi otaknya.

"Nah, Uchiha. Kau bisa menempati kursi yang kosong." Kurenai──wali kelas dua belas mempersilakan si pemuda duduk usai sesi perkenalan singkat itu berakhir.

"Terimakasih Miss. Tapi," Si pemuda Uchiha menatap guru bahasa tersebut masih dengan senyum palsunya. "Bisakah aku duduk dengan Yamanaka?" Telunjuknya mengarah pada si gadis.

Awalnya, Kurenai nampak menimbang-nimbang. Namun, mengetahui jika pemuda yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah Internasional Tokyo tersebut sudah memiliki kenalan──Yamanaka Ino, ia mengiyakan saja keinginan si pemuda.

Meski jauh dalam hati sana, Kurenai memiliki firasat aneh ketika membiarkan murid didikannya──Ino, duduk bersama orang yang belum pernah dikenal olehnya.

Dan lenggangan langkah kaki pemuda tersebut mencapai kursi si pirang ketika Kurenai tersadar dari lamunannya. Menggeleng kemudian mengerjapkan matanya, Kurenai merasa konyol ketika melamun hanya karena masalah duduk.

"Baiklah anak-anak, buka buku bahasa Inggris kalian. Kerjakan soal di halaman 34."

Riuh rendah, setengah protes seakan membalas titah sang guru.

Sementara Ino yang mulai menjalankan titah tersebut, ia terdiam ketika suara Si pemuda Uchiha berbisik di telinganya. "Aku menemukanmu. Yamanaka."

Dan Ino hanya membalas dengan diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyembunyikannya. Yamanaka."

Langkah gadis Yamanaka tersebut berhenti seketika ketika suara tak asing menyerang indra pendengarannya. Memang tak asing, sudah sejak lama ia mengenal pemuda jangkung bersurai hitam sehitam warna iris matanya tersebut. Dengan enggan Ino berbalik, menatap langsung iris yang membuatnya sempat merindu.

"Kurasa mata itu begitu tidak cocok dengan warna matamu." Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali menambahkan.

Ino tertegun.

Sementara Sai yang melihat itu terkekeh, begitu sinis sehingga Ino lekas tersadar dan kembali menunjukkan raut datar sebagaimana yang ia tunjukkan setiap waktu yang dijalaninya.

"Inikah alasanmu, menemukanku?" Ino bersua dingin. "Sai."

Membuat pemuda Uchiha kembali tersenyum──hingga kedua belah matanya hampir tertutup. "Menurutmu? Selain mengembalikan apa yang kau rampas, aku ingin membuatmu jatuh ke jurang lava terlebih dahulu."

Ino berbalik memunggungi Sai, "Silahkan."

Kemudian, tungkai ramping sang gadis membawanya menuju lorong berbelokan, melenyapkan sang gadis dari pandangan kelam yang terpatri apik di pinggung tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Sai merasa linglung ketika ia melihat──memperhatikan kehidupan sosial sang gadis. Seperti tidak ada yang spesial di sana. Ia hanya melihat sebagai mana kewajiban siswa untuk menuntut ilmu. Hanya yang membedakan tidak ada teman, ekspresi ataupun interaksi.

Berbanding terbalik ketika pertama kali Sai mengenalnya.

Gadis yang begitu riang, begitu mempesona dengan senyum manisnya.

Sai sempat berpikir, jika hanyalah khayalan semata ketika ia melihat Ino yang begitu tertutup.

Namun, di balik semua itu, Sai sudah bertekad ketika pemandangan itu melintas di pikirannya. Ia akan membayar bagaimanapun caranya. Dan untuk itu, usaha terbaik adalah membuat perselisihan serta menambah lagi rasa sakit karenanya.

Sai percaya. Dengan itu gadis itu akan jatuh dan putus asa.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino meletakkan bekal yang telah disiapkan ibunya tadi pagi, di atas permukaan marmer datar puncak gedung sekolahnya. Lantai tiga adalah tempat yang begitu tenang.

Angin berhembus membelai tubuh kurus sang gadis, memaksa surai pirang itu untuk berkibar. Membuat sesuatu di dalam sana terasa sesak. Akibat, poni yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya terayun melewati kelopak mata yang sedang menutup. Apalagi wajah yang sudah hampir sebulan terakhir tertangkap irisnya dan masuk kedalam benaknya, seakan mengoloknya yang tiada daya, membuat hatinya kian sesak.

Ino menunduk menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan mendengus di sana. Teringat sesuatu yang menyedihkan hanya akan membuatnya menjadi lamban akibat rasa bersalah yang membekas sekian lama.

Sakit adalah karma. Dan ia paham arti karma... Karena karma sedang mengejar untuk menjatuhkannya ke dalam lubang lava.

"Melihatmu menderita, membuatku semakin gigih untuk menjatuhkanmu."

Ino tidak terkejut ketika suara bariton itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Sudah terbiasa, lelaki itu bahkan seperti tidak perduli. Sai terus menjejalinya dengan masa lalu yang kelam. Ino sempat berpikir, jika lebih baik Sai membunuhnya saja dan mengambil apa yang diinginkannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino kembali ke dalam alam.

Cihh... Lucu memang.

Didengarnya, derap langkah Sai mendekat, ia terlalu enggan mengangkat kepala dan menunjukkan rautnya.

Sementara Sai, melanjutkan. "Dan, aku mengasihani Sasuke yang jatuh ke dalam pelukan gadis bertopeng sepertimu."

Sasuke.

Nama yang sudah kesekian kalinya ia dengar dari mulut Sai.

Ino tersenyum sinis usai kepala pirangnya menengadah menatap langsung iris kelam dengan kedua maniknya. "Seharusnya kau berhati-hati. Mengkin setelah Sasuke, kau yang akan mati berlutut karenaku."

Sai ingin tertawa, tapi rautnya menunjukkan lain. "Dan sebelum itu aku akan menggores lebih dalam, sehingga kau mati lebih dulu."

Untuk sementara keduanya saling melempar tatapan yang sulit di efinisikan. Hingga Ino kembali berbisik usai kedua kakinya berjingkat──mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sai. "Aku memang berniat untuk itu, jadi, lebih baik kau mengambil lebih dulu sebelum fungsinya tidak berguna."

Ino berbalik, memunggungi Sai. "Aku tidak berniat meminjam mata Sasuke lebih lama. Hanya akan membuat karma semakin nampak terlihat mengikutiku. Aku benci ketika hatiku semakin menghitam dan keegoisan untuk memiliki menjadikanku monster yang sesungguhnya. Jika niatmu menjatuhkanku ke dalam jurang lava, maka lakukanlah. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Uchiha."

Detik selanjutnya, punggung yang semakin terlihat ringkih itu semakin jauh dari pandangan kelam yang kembali mengikuti setiap detik pergerakan sang gadis.

"Karena menyusul Sasuke, bukanlah ide yang buruk."

Entah kenapa, sudut hari Sai merasa gamang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, ketika nama itu terlintas di benak sang Yamanaka, gadis itu akan segera merintih──dalam hati.

Takdir menyatukan keduanya, kemudian memisahkan dan meninggalkan luka menganga yang membuat wajah baru untuk si gadis. Hatinya dipenuhi duri, terlebih ketika karma berwujud lain itu menampakkan dirinya.

Tidak ada gunanya menyesali keegoisan di masa lalu. Tapi, jika bisa, Ino ingin menghapus semuanya. Terkecuali dengan lelaki yang mengisi harinya dulu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Saudara kembar Sai, lelaki yang memiliki kelainan pada mata kirinya.

Mulanya, Ino menutup mata tentang itu, bersikap seolah apapun yang ada dalam diri pemuda itu sempurna, baik-baik saja. Kemudian, saat mereka berjanji untuk saling melengkapi, menggunakan sebingkai cincin tidak berharga terbuat dari rumput liar menjalar yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa.

Itu adalah hal konyol yang dilalukan murid kelas satu SMU.

Cinta monyet.

Ya, untuk seukuran Uchiha, cinta monyet tidak ada. Dan itu hanya anggapan Ino semata.

Waktu berlalu, kelainan itu semakin nampak, iris yang semula hitam itu menghasilkan warna semakin berbeda di setiap waktu yang dilaluinya. Jangan berpikir jika keluarga ningrat semacam Uchiha tidak berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya. Karena sebanyak usaha mereka, tidak ada berbuah kecuali dengan cara pencangkokan mata.

Sasuke yang enggan.

Dan Ino, yang semula menutup mata, terbalik. Ia memaksa Sasuke untuk melakukannya demi kesembuhan.

Sasuke tidak menolak, meski tidak menyetujui. ' _Meski hanya dengan sebelah mata, asalkan bisa melihatmu, aku tak apa.'_ Tutur pemuda Uchiha saat itu. Membuat sang gadis Yamanaka sendu.

' _Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu.'_ Ungkap sang gadis putus asa ketika merasa pupus akan harapannya.

' _Termasuk mendonorkan iris indahmu untukku?'_

Saat itu Ino tertegun. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya jika Sasuke menginginkan matanya. Dan ia harus menjawab apa?

' _Aku bercanda_ ," Sasuke terkekeh karna raut gadisnya. ' _Jangan bertingkah seolah kata-katamu tadi hanya hampa semata.'_

Ino membatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Otaknya, memerintahkan langkah kaki membawa tubuhnya tidak tahu arah tujuan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Selamat kepada Sai yang berhasil membuatnya begini.

Kematian Sasuke adalah salahnya, dan iris hitam di balik poninya adalah bukti untuk itu.

Ino sudah melapalkan itu jauh sebelum ia menempati kelas tiga SMU.

Namun, jika kematian ditambah dengan ' _jika_ '. Ino memang sudah melapalkannya, dan ia hampir gila karenanya. Dan Sai, lelaki itu mengungkit ' _jika_ ' yang berakibat pada wajah baru si gadis.

Jika saja, Ino tidak beromong kosong pada Sasuke.

Jika saja, Ino tidak melapalkan janji palsu.

Jika saja, Ino tidak membuat rasa sakit berkali-kali lipat pada Sasuke.

Jika saja, Ino tidak berniat bunuh diri.

Jika saja, serpihan itu tidak mengenainya.

Jika saja, Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Jika saja, kematian merenggut nyawanya.

Jika saja, Sasuke tidak menggantikkannya.

Dan... terlalu banyak ' _jika_ ' untuk di sebutkan.

Langkahnya memang tidaklah cepat, namun, pandangan kosong mengenaskan yang terpatri di wajah ayunya membuat siapa saja berpikir jika ia adalah gadis depresi.

Melangkah tidak tahu arah, tidak perduli dengan caci karena berantukan dengan bahu-bahu orang yang turut berlalu lalang.

Ino seperti kehilangan akalnya.

Dan iris kelam Sai sedari tadi melihat akan hal itu.

Turut melangkah mengikuti tungkai si gadis rapuh tanpa arah tujuan tersebut. Seharusnya ia sudah menang, mungkin dalam hitungan jam lagi, gadis itu akan segera memutuskan kehidupan.

Dan Sai tidak perlu merepotkan diri seperti ini. Namun, ada dorongan aneh yang begitu tidak nyaman menghantui benaknya. Apalagi irisnya mendapati raut datar kentara dengan kekosongan sang gadis setiap harinya dalam satu minggu terakhir. Sai tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia merasa sesak.

Apa ini karma lainnya?

Ino terus melangkah, membawa dirinya menuju tempat yang tidak terbaca otaknya. Meski dengan jelas kini kedua irisnya dapat melihat. Tidak ada penutup mata, tidak ada poni, tidak terlindung kelopak. Ino hanya melangkah dan melangkah.

Membuat tubuh ringkihnya di rengkuh ketika tungkainya menapaki lalu lintas kendaraan. Membuatnya lunglung, kemudian membeku.

Ino tidak tahu kenapa air matanya merembes saat Ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sai membawa gadis itu bertandang ke rumahnya, entah karena apa. Usai menyelamatkan──jika bisa dibilang begitu, Sai segera membawa gadis itu bersamanya. Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi setelahnya. Sai bahkan merasa seperti membawa sebuah manekin lusuh bersamanya.

Gadis itu memang sempat tersedu.

Meski hanya untuk beberapa menit, kemudian rautnya kembali datar dan kosong.

Tangan besarnya menuntun Ino menuju kamar yang terletak tepat di depan kamarnya──di lantai dua, membawa gadis mengunjungi kamar yang dua tahun terakhir tak berpenghuni.

Sai tidak mengerti ia melakukan apa.

"Membawaku kembali kedalam kenyataan kelam?" Ino bersua usai tungkainya berpijak di lantai kamar besar bernuansa biru. "Tanpa melakukan ini pun, aku sudah hanyut di dalamnya."

Ino menutup matanya. Bertambah lagi kekacauan dalam pikirannya.

Sai diam. Sekali lagi, ia terlalu bingung karna tingkahnya saat ini.

"Sai. Karma begitu nampak di punggungmu. Aku melihat itu, aku bisa melihatnya. Kau menjatuhkanku sementara kau terperosok bersamaku." Ino melangkah menuju kursi biru gelap yang dulu kerap menumpu tubuhnya, kemudian, kembali menumpukan tubuh ringkihnya di sana. Meninggalkan Sai yang membatu.

"Kau melihat seberapa tidak pantasnya aku bukan? Kau sama. Kau sepertinya. Kau berusaha, menjadikan dirimu menutup mata untukku. Ini tidak benar, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Dan kau... kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Ketika kau menutup matamu." Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan."Karena gelapnya khayalan tidak seterang apa yang kau lihat."

Sai tertegun. Benar itukah tingkah yang dilakukannya saat ini?

"Aku... tidak tahu." Sai akhirnya berucap. Kepalanya tertunduk, rautnya sulit untuk dijelaskan. Terlebih apa yang dirasakannya kini.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku, Yamanaka Ino. Berjanji untuk sehidup semati dengan kau, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

 _Pemuda tegap berparas menawan itu terkikik sebelum turut berucap. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Berjanji akan sehidup semati dengan Yamanaka Ino. Dan apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan terus mencintai Yamanaka Ino. Tidak perduli jika nyawa sebagai taruhannya."_

 _Kemudian. Sesi penyematan cincin dan sebuah ciuman menghantarkan mereka pada janji suci._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sai menengadah. Menatap bulir salju yang turun tanpa perduli, memenuhi jalan dan membuat kendala lalu lintas. Bahkah Sai sendiri tidak perduli.

Membaca lembar demi lembar kertas bersampul ungu dalam genggamannya, memilih menyibukkan diri untuk mengenang masa-masa kelam.

Jadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran.

Sai senantiasa menguatkan dirinya dengan itu.

Buket mawar putih yang berada tak jauh dari tubuhnya terlihat melayu, meski panas terik tidak terasa saat ini. Sai tahu, menyimpan bunga selama beberapa hari tanpa air jelas akan berakibat pada si bunga. Namun, memberikannya adalah suatu tindak di luar kemampuannya.

Entah mengapa Sai tidak sanggup. Meski ketika ia memberikan buket tersebut, seseorang itu tidak akan pernah sekalipun bisa menolaknya.

Katakan jika Sai adalah seorang pengecut.

"Kau nampak berbeda, Sai." Seseorang menepuk punggungnya, membuat Sai sontak menoleh dengan sedikit keterkejutan yang tertutup raut datarnya.

Namikaze Naruto.

Sepupu jauh Yamanaka.

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki warna mata yang mirip denganku?"

Sai tidak bisa menjawab. Karena kejadian serupa membuntukan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari!**

 **2016/11/24.**

* * *

Akhir kata. Happy **SaIno** month :*

 **By,**

 **RyuiMochi97**


End file.
